


Summer Daze

by abcsupercorp



Series: My Version Of Seasons [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie Endgame, Post Season 2, Protective Hope Mikaelson, my own version of season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: The Superfriends + Alaric work on sending Josie into her subconscious to get Hope out of it. Lizzie picks up on vibes between Hope and Josie and the whole gang just deals with the aftermath of Dark Josie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: My Version Of Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Fault Of Us.

**Author's Note:**

> x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Lizzie talk about Hope.
> 
> Loosely inspired by "Lizzie Saltzman; Matchmaker", but not exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Josie Saltzman felt every ounce of guilt all at once. Dark Josie really messed up, and now everything and everyone hated her, or at least that's what she felt she deserved . All the while, Hope was still somewhere in her subconscious. 

"Jo, you need to calm down." Lizzie said, "Dad and M.G are working on a way to get Hope back." 

"I'm not freaked out, Lizzie, I'm just worried." Josie replied. 

"You seem pretty worried, why don't you sit down, talk to me." Lizzie said, "Please, I feel like this whole thing is my fault. I never noticed." 

Josie heard the desperation in her sister's voice and felt sick to her stomach. It wasn't Lizzie's fault, it was Clarke's for manipulating her. She sighed. "Lizzie, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but Clarke. Who took advantage of a kid like this." Josie took a seat on her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay though? Really?" Lizzie asked as she took a seat next to her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like everyone's going to hate me tomorrow." Josie said with an uneasy laugh. 

Lizzie's expression softened. "Josie… No one's going to hate you."

"Then why do I hate myself?" Josie asked. 

Lizzie took Josie's hand into hers. "You just said it's no one's fault but Mud Boy's." she said, "What changed?" 

"Maybe it's also my fault." Josie said softly, "I mean, I  _ let _ him manipulate me, didn't I?" 

"No," Lizzie said as she shook her head, "You didn't. You had _no_ _idea_ " 

"Okay, but-" Josie was cut off.

"No, no but's, Jo. It's _ not _ your fault. Do you understand?" Lizzie asked softly, " _ None  _ of this is your fault." 

Josie's expression softened and she sighed but nodded "Okay," she said, wiping away her tears. "So, how are you?"

"I'll be better when you're less anxious about everything." Lizzie smiled, "Dad thinks he can help Hope but it's going to take some time." 

"How much time?" Josie asked. 

"They're figuring it out. Hopefully we can send someone in and get them out with Hope." Lizzie said.

"I'll go." Josie said, "I-I have to make sure she's okay." 

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked. 

"She'd do the same for me." Josie told her sister, "Actually, she  _ DID  _ do it for me." 

Lizzie examined her sister's behavior for a moment, then she spoke. "Okay." she said, "Okay, let's get you to dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx


	2. Saving Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie goes into her subconscious to save Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x enjoy x

"Are you sure about this Josie?" Alaric asked, "We can always send someone else in to get her."

"No, dad, it has to be me." Josie replied. "She went in there and I think I'm the only one who can get her out." 

"Okay, if you're sure." Alaric said, "M.G, you know what to do." 

"You only have about 30 minutes, Jo, okay?" M.G said.

Josie nodded, "send me in." 

M.G placed his hand on Josie's head and sent her into her own mind. 

* * *

She let out a gasp as she opened her eyes. She was back in her subconscious. Getting up, she began walking towards where she'd last seen Hope. Upon arriving, she cast a spell that turned Hope from stone, back to herself.

Hope gasped, she took a moment to look around and realize what was going on. Her eyes finally registered on Josie. "Oh!" She said, "Josie." she pulled her in and gave her a hug that made Josie feel like she was floating on thin air. "Are you okay?"

Josie nodded, "I'm fine, I came back in here to get you." 

"Oh! Good." Hope smiled, she took Josie's hands into her own. "I appreciate that." 

"Come on, there should be a way out." Josie said, not letting go of Hope's hand. Then she stopped. "Wait, before we go back, I need to tell you something. It's about Landon.."

Hope's eyes watered up, but she wiped them away, "I already know."

"You do?" Josie asked, "How?"

"Call it a gut feeling." Hope replied with a sad smile. "C'mon, let's go." 

Josie led Hope towards the exit, and there was a bright shining light.

* * *

Hope opened her eyes with a startled gasp. She felt her face and her upper body to make sure it wasn't a dream, "Oh thank God." she muttered to herself. "Wait," she spoke, "Josie." Getting up, she was a bit wobbly, mainly because she hadn't walked in at least 3 days. She ran out of the closet and over to Alaric's office, pushing the door open, "Josie?" she said.

"It worked!" M.G said as he ran over and gave Hope a hug. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Lizzie said as she walked over and engulfed Hope in a hug, "Are you looking for Josie?" 

Hope nodded, "Yeah, is she okay? I saw her."

"Come with me." Lizzie said. Hope followed Lizzie down to the room where they kept all the monsters.

"You locked her up!?" Hope asked incredulously. " _Why the fuck_ would you lock _my_ \- I mean, _her,_ up like a fucking animal?" she asked, "She's not an animal Lizzie!" She hissed.

"Relax, Hope." Lizzie said with an eye roll. "It was _her_ idea." 

"I won't fucking relax until she's out of that cage!" Hope spat back.

"Will you keep it down?" Josie muttered, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Unlock it." Hope told Lizzie.

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Your princess is fine." Lizzie said snarkily.

Hope blushed at Lizzie's comment but ignored it. She watched as Lizzie unlocked the cell door and opened it. As soon as it was opened, Hope ran in. _So overprotective_ Lizzie thought with an eye roll, then she smiled to herself, _But they're cute and she's much better than the devil or that muppet._

"Josie, wake up." Hope said gently. "Please."

Lizzie watched their interaction from the far back. She smirked to herself, _hmm,_ she thought, _Interesting. I oughta talk to Josie about this._

Josie woke up and Lizzie caught the brunette blushing at the fact Hope was inches from her face, she took a moment to register what was going on before pulling Hope in for a hug. "You're okay!" Josie said.

"Only thanks to you," Hope smirked as she pulled back, " _Princess Josie_."

Josie blushed again and Lizzie rolled her eyes. _Of course they have to be flirting right now._

"Come on, let's get us something to eat." Hope said gently, she helped Josie up and fixed her hair.

"You don't have to fix my hair, Hope." Josie said with a laugh.

"Aw, but you're much cuter with your hair curled like this." Hope said. Totally ignoring the fact that she just called Josie cute. They were really close, and if there were to be a room shake or something, the two of them would've fallen into each other's arms. 

Josie fumbled with her words and Lizzie giggled to herself. She was going to have _so_ much fun teasing the hell out of Josie for this obvious crush she has on Hope. She was going to have more fun teasing Hope as well. 

Lizzie cleared her throat, "You ladies want some food?" she said.

The two pulled back, both blushing now, since they forgot they weren't alone. "Hungry?" Hope asked, avoiding eye contact with Josie.

"Yeah." Josie replied with a nod, avoiding eye contact as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's going to tease the hell out of these two, get ready for that.


	3. Market Of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie picks up on the hints that Josie and Hope drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x

Lizzie Saltzman wasn't an idiot. She wasn't the dumb girly blonde everyone tried to paint her out to be. There was more to her than she let on. Lizzie was  _ smart _ , she was  _ cunning  _ and most importantly, she was  _ observant _ . She knew Josie still had feelings for Hope, it wasn't that hard to miss, and from the looks of it, she could tell Hope still had feelings for Josie as well. Hope and Josie headed into the meal hall to grab a late night snack. Considering the circumstances, anyway. Lizzie followed, observing their behavior and interaction. She almost could be sick at how cute their interactions really were.

"Can I talk to my sister for a second?" Lizzie said when the two of them sat down.

"Really? I just sat down." Josie whined. "And I'm starving."

"It'll be a quick second, and then you can eat, promise." Lizzie replied.

Hope and Josie exchanged looks. Lizzie noticed a sparkle in Hope's eye when she'd look at Josie or steal glances that she thought no one would notice, (Lizzie noticed.) It was a sparkle that Hope didn't even have for Landon. "Will you be okay by yourself?" Josie asked.

Hope nodded, placing her hand on top of Josie's, "I'll be fine. Go see what your sister needs." Hope told her.

Josie simply nodded, getting up from her chair. Then Lizzie dragged her away and pulled her into a corner away from Hope's hearing 

.

"Alright, what is it? Better talk quickly, because I'm hungry." Josie said. 

" **_Do you still have feelings for Hope?_ ** " Lizzie asked flat out.

"What?" Josie asked, a blush crept up her cheek, "Why would you think that?"

"You're blushing." Lizzie pointed out, "Also, it's pretty obvious."

"What?!  _ Obvious how? _ " Josie asked.

"If you don't like her,  _ just say so. _ " Lizzie said as she smirked and crossed her arms. 

"I.." Josie fumbled with her words, her blush intensifying, "Well, I mean, I-I don't." 

Lizzie laughed, "You are an  _ awful _ liar." she told her sister. "I'm not blind, Josie. You think I don't notice how you act around her?"

Josie groaned, "You aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope!" Lizzie replied, popping the 'p', "I'm going to have  _ so _ much fun." 

Josie pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay. Okay, maybe I like her a little." 

"Only a little?" Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or, you know, a lot." Josie mumbled. 

"Great!" Lizzie clapped, "Okay, you can go back now, but send Hope over here." Before Josie could argue, Lizzie had turned her around and pushed her back towards the table.

Hope watched as Josie walked back over, she was staring with admiration at how beautiful Josie really was. She snapped out of it once Josie came over, "Um, Lizzie wants to speak to you." Josie said.

"Did she say why?" Hope asked.

"No, she just said to send you over." Josie shrugged.

Hope glanced over at Lizzie, who sent her a finger wiggle wave and was smirking still. She nodded and got up, walking over to Lizzie. 

"What's up?" Hope asked.

"Do you still have feelings for my sister?" Lizzie asked straight up. 

"Huh?" Hope asked, a blush crept up her cheek. Just like it had on Josie's. 

"You heard me." Lizzie said as she crossed her arms, " _ Do you still like my sister?"  _

"Why would you think that?" Hope asked.

Lizzie scoffed, "Oh please. It's  _ so obvious!" _

_ "Obvious how!?"  _ Hope asked, trying to swallow her pride.

"If you don't like her, just say it." Lizzie said, she smirked again, not uncrossing her arms. 

Hope opened her mouth but no words were coming out, she felt like she was going to die with embarrassment right on the spot. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. "I mean, I don't like her, no."

Lizzie laughed, "God, Hope Mikaelson. You're a  _ terrible  _ liar." 

"I'm not lying." Hope argued.

"Then why are you blushing?" Lizzie asked.

Hope groaned, "You won't drop this, will you?"

"No, No I won't." Lizzie replied.

"Okay, yes, I like her. Are you happy?" Hope asked.

"Soon." Lizzie smirked, She turned Hope around and shoved her back towards the table, "We're done here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x


	4. Midnight Spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Hope and Josie realize they can communicate telepathically!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

Since the death of Landon, Hope and Josie have spent more time together and the two of them are unbreakably close. Lizzie finds it pretty cute, but she'd never actually tell anyone that. 

"Josie!" Lizzie says, startling the ever loving shit out of the brunette.

"Jesus Christ Lizzie! Don't do that!" Josie says as she spins around and shoots her sister a glare. 

"Sorry!" Lizzie chuckles, "Hope and I are going out, wanna join us?" 

"Since when are you and Hope going out?" Josie asks, eyeing her twin suspiciously.

"Gross! She likes  _ you _ , I meant we're going out for a bit. Like I said, would you like to join us?" Lizzie asks.

Josie shrugs, "Where are you going?"

"We're having a girls day and I can't forget about you." Lizzie tells her. 

"Okay, I'll come." Josie replies.

Lizzie grins, her plan is set in action, "Great!" she walks over and grabs her sister's hand before pulling her. 

* * *

Hope's waiting there, tapping her feet nervously. She notices Lizzie and Josie coming down the stairs. There's Josie, looking so pretty with her yellow shirt and her blue clip in her hair and those dreamy brown eyes-  _ Stop it Hope! _

"Hey Hope!" Josie smiles as she pulls the tribrid in for a hug. Hope immediately melts into the hug. Her cheeks are a little warm and she feels as light as a feather. 

"Alright love birds," Lizzie says, making the two teens pull apart, blushing lightly, "We're going shopping!" Josie and Hope both groan. 

" _ Talk about a shopping disaster"  _ Thinks Hope.

_ "You can say that again"  _ Replies Josie _.  _ Josie flinches when she hears Hope laughing in her thoughts. She turns her head to Hope.

"Did you just-" Hope says.

"I did.." Josie replies.

"Uhm, hello?" Lizzie says, "What the hell am I missing here?" her eyes moving from Josie to Hope and vice versa. 

"Nothing." "I read Hope's mind." The girls answer. Hope sighs. 

"What!? Not even I can do that with you, and I'm your twin!" Lizzie says. "This just proves my theory."

"What theory?" Hope asks as she raises an eyebrow. 

"That you two are soulmates!" Lizzie says with a grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
